Heretofore, there has been known a light-emitting device composed by combining: a solid-state light-emitting element that radiates laser light; and a wavelength converter that includes plural types of phosphors. As such a light-emitting device having a light source that radiates the laser light, for example, there are known: a laser lighting device as described in Patent Literature 1; and a laser projector. In the light-emitting device having the light source that radiates the laser light, high density excitation of the phosphors is conducted in general.
Heretofore, a Eu2−-activated phosphor has been used as such a phosphor for use in the light-emitting device having the light source that radiates the laser light. For example, as a Eu2+-activated red light-emitting phosphor, there are known (Ba,Sr,Ca)S:Eu2+, (Ba,Sr,Ca)AlSiN3:Eu2+, (Ba,Sr,Ca)2Si5N8:Eu2+, and the like, which are described in Patent Literature 1.